


Fanvideo: Barry & Iris || Merman AU || Feat. Iris/Cisco

by Deanmonmon



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanart, Fanvids, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Romance, Temporary Amnesia, merman Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanmonmon/pseuds/Deanmonmon
Summary: Iris and Cisco are a couple, Barry's a merman. *insert particle accelerator explosion here* Iris meets a strange young man and brings him to Star Labs. Barry suffers from amnesia, so he can't tell them he's a merman, plus he can't speak. He acts like a child who discovers the world for the first time. Iris is totally smitten by him. Cisco does not approve. To cut a long story short - Caitlin and Harrison Wells eventually figure out what's going on with him. Turns out he's a "shapeshifter" - thanks to the particle accelerator explosion. He's part human, part merman. He needs both the land and the sea to "survive". It's complicated alright. (I need some sleep.)





	Fanvideo: Barry & Iris || Merman AU || Feat. Iris/Cisco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trufflemores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores/gifts), [UrbanCuntemporary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanCuntemporary/gifts).



> It is done. My biggest project so far. I'm so proud of myself. I feel like I've aged ten years... But it was worth it.  
> (Also, Iris and Cisco would make a cute couple. ;))
> 
> This video is dedicated to trufflemores and UrbanCuntemporary. You guys should check out their amazing fanfics "The Hope of Knowing" and "Turn and Face the Strange".

Please like, share and subscribe to my YouTube channel. Your support is very much appreciated. :)


End file.
